Sonámbulo
by PamsMoon
Summary: Traducción autorizada del increíble fanfic de Merelymine (esta en 'Live Journal' y 'Archive of Our Own') de 4 partes 'Sleepwalking'. Dick huele a limpio, a piel fresca recién lavada y a detergente de ropa, y de repente Tim se da cuenta de su propio olor a sudor, sangre y suciedad.
1. Sonámbulo

_¡Bien hoy vengo con algo diferente! Una traducción :) Esta hermosa serie de 4 partes, llamada 'Sleepwalking' es decir 'Sonámbulo', pertenecen a __**Merelymine**__ (pueden encontrarla en 'LiveJournal' y 'Archive of Our Own') y son simplemente preciosas, yo las lei en ingles pero creí necesario traducirlas para compartirlas._

Espero las disfruten tanto como yo. También seguiré escribiendo mis propios fic, pero a veces para la inspiración me es difícil encontrar historias que valgan la pena en español y en ingles el fandom es mucho más amplio, por eso cuando lei esta grandiosa historia, supe que la disfrutarían tanto como yo ;)

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Sonámbulo**

Hay un ruido sordo cuando la capa del traje de Robin cae en la cesta de la lavandería. Varios sonidos más pequeños indican la remoción de la camiseta, pantalones cortos y las mallas. El cinturón, las botas y los guantes se dejan por separado, formando una pila en una mesa determinada para que luego puedan revisarse si están dañados.

Es un esfuerzo hercúleo, pero finalmente Tim se desviste, de pie en un rincón de la cueva en nada más que sus boxer, el agotamiento se desploma sobre sus hombros y curva su columna vertebral.

No puede soportar la idea de las duchas en la cueva esta noche, de tener que arrastrarse más allá de unos pocos pasos una vez que deje que el calor del agua relaje sus músculos y lave la suciedad de la noche, así que se dirige al piso de arriba, pensando en su propia ducha ayudando a llevar sus pesados pies.

Se detiene en la cocina para beber algo, terriblemente consciente de que está parado frente al fregadero en nada más que su ropa interior mientras traga el agua. Alfred no estaría feliz, piensa Tim, pero son las tres y media de la mañana y, sin duda, Alfred está dormido.

"Te ves como el infierno, niño," dice una voz, y Tim se ahoga un poco en el último trago, lanzándose a un ataque de tos. Es Dick, y Tim no sabe por qué está aquí, pero se alegra de que no sea Alfred quien lo ha pillado.

La mano de Dick cae sobre su espalda mientras tose, se mantiene en un frotamiento lento cuando Tim se inclina hacia él, presionando su cara contra su camisa y finalmente recupera el aliento. _Dick huele a limpio, a piel fresca recién lavada y a detergente de ropa, y de repente Tim se da cuenta de su propio olor a sudor, sangre y suciedad._

"Necesito una ducha." murmura, apartándose y mirando a su hermano. O al menos eso es lo que él quiere hacer. Su cuerpo no parece querer cooperar. Sin embargo, se las arregla para mirar hacia arriba y encuentra a Dick sonriéndole con indulgencia.

"¿Una noche dura?" Dick pregunta.

Tim asiente de nuevo, apenas notando cómo las manos de Dick cambian hacia él hasta que el mundo se mueve a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que Dick lo ha levantado.

Estilo nupcial, y Tim no tiene suficiente energía para combatirlo.

"Vamos, hermanito, vamos a llevarte a la cama."

Tim cierra los ojos y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dick, respirando al ritmo del movimiento de sus pasos. Cuando llegan a su habitación, él está casi completamente dormido, solo despierta un poco cuando Dick lo acuesta en la cama con suavidad.

"Ducha." insiste con voz arrastrada y baja. Solo logra abrir los ojos a medias.

"Tim, estás agotado." responde Dick, con una especie de risa en su voz.

Tim se encuentra un poco enojado por ser la fuente de diversión y trata de sentarse. No llega muy lejos antes de ser empujado hacia abajo por la cálida mano de Dick en el centro de su pecho. Tim frunce el ceño, levantándose y logrando envolver su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Dick. "Por favor." dice.

Puede sentir a Dick observándolo, decidiéndose. Tim tiene unos 30 segundos antes de que se duerma de verdad, y realmente no quiere despertarse oliendo a patrulla por la mañana. Justo cuando comienza a alejarse, siente que la mano sobre su pecho se mueve, su propia mano cae hacia un lado aflojando su agarre, y Dick lo levanta de nuevo, las manos a los costados como un niño.

"Aquí vamos." oye murmurar a Dick cuando se las arregla para envolver sus brazos y piernas en él.

Dick lo sienta en el inodoro cerrado del baño, y lo mira con ojos pesados mientras abre el grifo del agua, lo suficientemente caliente como para llenar de vapor la fría habitación.

Mira, pero no comenta nada cuando Dick comienza a quitarse la ropa, rápido y eficiente, y no es como si nunca antes hubiera visto a Dick desnudo, es solo que generalmente no está tan cerca. De repente está agradecido por el agotamiento. Tanto porque lo ha llevado a esto, como porque le impide a su cuerpo reaccionar. Es un pensamiento absurdo para tener en este momento, pero ahí está.

Dick lo levanta y Tim se inclina hacia él, volviendo la cara hacia el pecho desnudo de Dick y suspirando contra su piel. Las manos de Dick se detienen, vacilantes por una razón que Tim no puede descifrar antes de qué le quita los boxer, empujándolos hacia abajo hasta que caen al suelo y Tim pueda salir de ellos.

Dick lo mueve hacia la ducha y bajo el chorro de agua caliente, parado detrás de él e instando a Tim a reclinarse contra él mientras agarra la barra de jabón."Mmm."murmura Dick mientras Tim deja que su cabeza ruede hacia atrás contra su hombro. "¿Esto es lo que necesitabas hermanito?"

Tim ni siquiera puede responder o asentir, solo cuelga allí y deja que el agua fluya sobre él. Dick frota la barra de jabón entre sus manos y las enjabona antes de retroceder y salir del agua. Tim gime un poco mientras el aire enfría las gotitas en su piel, pero tan pronto como lo hace, las manos de Dick están en su pecho, enjabonándolo. Tim está a la deriva, yendo y viniendo medio dormido, mientras Dick lo lava, sus manos fuertes y seguras bajo sus brazos, bajando por su estómago y aún más bajo, sin dudar por un momento y Tim es lo suficientemente coherente como para pensar una vez más que está muy contento de estar tan cansado.

Dick resopla una respiración que puede o no ser una risa contra su cabello, pero Tim está demasiado cansado como para preocuparse. Vuelven al agua y Dick se asegura de que esté enjuagado antes de cerrar la ducha.

Tim tiene una vaga idea de que hay muchas frotaciones con una toalla para secarlos, y luego Dick lo levanta de nuevo, lo lleva a la cama y lo acuesta. Le quita el cabello húmedo de la frente cuando Tim se mueve apagado.

"Puedes quedarte aquí." murmura Tim mientras el sueño comienza a tirar de él.

La mano de Dick se detiene en su cabello. "Tengo que regresar, en realidad. Solo quería chequear que estuvieras bien. "

Tim quiere asentir, decir que está bien, pero ya está cayendo, en espiral hacia abajo en la oscuridad. No está seguro, pero parece que lo último que recuerda antes de quedarse dormido es un beso, unos labios suaves presionando contra los suyos.

**Continuará.**


	2. Cuidado y domesticación de los Robins

_Y bien traigo el segundo capitulo de esta hermosa serie de __Merelymine__ (pueden encontrarla en 'LiveJournal' y 'Archive of Our Own')._

_Este capitulo esta relatado por Dick, lo mismo del capítulo pasado pero desde su punto de vista. El siguiente ya tendrá más acción, no se desesperen ;)_

_Amo como esta escrito porque es totalmente diferente como ven las cosas Dick y Tim, como reaccionan a lo mismo, me parece encantador._

_Por acá sigo aun a la espera de que mejore el comic de Nightwing, hoy salieron avances del número 62 que saldrá en Julio y bueno, lo mejor es que vuelve la Corte de los Búhos, lo malo: que sigue como personaje el odiado Ric Grayson, él que me tiene sin esperanzas, rayos. ¿Cuando aparecerá Damian en el comic? ¿Red Hood? ¿Red Robin? ¿Todos olvidaron a Dick acaso?_

* * *

**Cuidado y domesticación de los Robins**

El patrullaje de Nightwing termina temprano, y es por circunstancia y necesidad que Dick se encuentra de vuelta en la Mansión al final de la misma. De vuelta a casa, para todos los efectos y propósitos. Toma una ducha, se cambia a las ropas de civil de repuesto que guarda en la cueva y luego se dirige a las escaleras.

Se está haciendo tarde, y él no puede decidir si solo quiere quedarse a pasar la noche o intentar regresar a su apartamento en Nueva York. Lo que sí sabe es que quiere ver a su hermanito, verlo cara a cara y asegurarse de que esté bien. Tim debería volver pronto, por lo que Dick se acomoda en el gran sillón reclinable de Bruce en la sala de televisión, se recuesta y se pone cómodo.

Después de unos minutos se queda dormido.

Algún tiempo después, un sonido lo sobresalta. Parpadea por un momento, desorientado por la luz brillante de la televisión. El reloj digital en el decodificador le dice que son las tres y media, y ahora que está completamente consciente de las cosas, se da cuenta de que el sonido proviene de la cocina, justo al final del pasillo. Esperando que sea Tim, se levanta de la silla y se acerca al sonido.

Dick da un paso hacia la cocina y se detiene en seco. Tim está de pie junto al fregadero, usando nada más que un par de boxers negros mientras toma un enorme vaso de agua. Cada línea y curva de su cuerpo habla de agotamiento, de cansancio profundo. Si Dick sabe algo sobre el niño, sabe que eso significa que ha estado trabajando demasiado duro otra vez, y Dick se maldice mentalmente por tomarse tanto tiempo en chequearlo.

"Te ves como el infierno, niño." le dice, moviéndose hacia él. Cuando Tim se ahoga, obviamente sobresaltado, Dick está allí, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Tim se inclina hacia él, presionando su cara contra su pecho mientras su respiración se estabiliza. Dick frota su espalda suavemente; con la intención de disfrutar de lo que él espera sea solo un contacto momentáneo.

Después de un momento, Tim intenta alejarse, murmurando "Necesito una ducha." mientras presiona sus manos contra el pecho de Dick. El movimiento es débil, a medias, y Tim frunce el ceño un poco mientras lo mira. Dick se encuentra sonriendo. "¿Una noche dura?" asiente, su cabeza se menea perezosamente, el cabello cae pesadamente sobre sus ojos, y Dick toma una segunda decisión.

Tim siente que no pesa nada cuando Dick lo levanta, todo músculo magro y no mucho más. Trabaja con casi cada onza de comida que pone en su cuerpo, y Dick hace una nota mental para secuestrarlo pronto, llenarlo de pizza y helado y cualquier otra cosa que se le pueda ocurrir.

"Vamos, hermanito, vamos a acostarte." dice Dick. Tim no responde, solo envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dick y se queja un poco.

Tim apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Dick mientras se dirigen escaleras arriba, y Dick se siente agradecido por el toque. Había planeado pelearle algunos abrazos a Tim esta noche, para los dos, pero no esperaba sacarle todo esto. Dick se ha sentido un poco necesitado últimamente y Tim ... bueno, la opinión profesional de Dick es que, por lo general, él está un poco por debajo del promedio en el medidor de contacto físico.

O mucho. Todo es relativo. Él no está tan mal como Bruce, pero aún no está ni cerca de lo normal.

Tim está dormido, o lo más cerca posible, su aliento soplando superficialmente contra el cuello de Dick cuando llegan a su habitación. La habitación de Tim ahora, se recuerda a sí mismo mientras baja a Tim hasta la cama.

"Ducha" Tim insiste tan pronto como su espalda toca el colchón, todas las letras de la palabra se mezclan cuando sus ojos se cierran de nuevo. Dick no cree que haya visto a Tim tan vulnerable, tan abierto y fácil. Cuando está despierto, siempre hay algo sobre él, algo en sus ojos que habla de cálculos, un reflejo de la computadora que siempre está funcionando y que es su cerebro.

Está apagado en este momento, y Dick estudia su rostro, sus ojos medio cerrados.

Es atractivo, y Dick puede escucharlo reflejado en su voz cuando dice: "Tim, estás agotado."Observa a Tim fruncir el ceño, sus cejas se fruncen y sus labios se vuelven hacia abajo, justo antes de que trate de sentarse. Dick lo empuja facilmente hacia abajo con una mano en el centro de su pecho y el ceño fruncido de Tim se profundiza. Él lo alcanza y envuelve su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Dick.

"Por favor."

Tim odia estar sucio, Dick lo sabe, y odiará levantarse por la mañana oliendo a sudor. Por supuesto, no hay forma de que él sea capaz de darse una ducha por sí mismo, y eso es realmente lo que hace decidirse a Dick.

Levanta a Tim, con las manos debajo de sus brazos, murmurando algo alentador cuando Tim envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

El baño conectado al dormitorio está a solo unos pasos de distancia, y Dick sienta a Tim en el asiento del inodoro antes de encender el agua de la ducha.

Se da la vuelta para encontrar a Tim mirándolo con los ojos medio cerrados, las piernas extendidas lánguidamente a ambos lados, con la cabeza casi echada hacia atrás. Es una buena postura, aunque Dick está seguro de que Tim no tiene idea de cómo se ve, de la sugerencia en sus extremidades sueltas y sus ojos adormecidos.

Él necesita concentrarse. Hay un tiempo y un lugar, y no es ahora, ni aquí.

Por supuesto, no es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, imaginando tejados y callejones, sofás e incluso, ocasionalmente, camas. Tiene una vida de fantasía activa, para ser perfectamente honesto. No significa nada.

Se quita la ropa rápidamente y luego se gira para levantar a Tim. Tim se inclina hacia él tan pronto como se pone de pie, empuja su cara contra el pecho de Dick y suspira. Envía una oleada de sensaciones a través de la piel de Dick, y él la aplasta implacablemente. No hay razón para que no pueda hacer esto, piensa, con las manos sobre las caderas de Tim. No hay nada más importante que cuidar a Tim en este momento, sus propias hormonas incontrolables estan condenadas.

Empuja los boxer de Tim hacia fuera, dirigiéndolos hacia la ducha tan pronto como Tim sale de ellos. Una vez que están bajo el chorro, mueve a Tim de nuevo contra él, buscando el jabón en el estante de la ducha.

Tim se inclina hacia atrás, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y Dick asiente en señal de aprobación. "¿Esto es lo que necesitabas hermanito?" Pregunta.

Tim no responde, solo se cuelga de los brazos de Dick y deja que el agua corra sobre él, sobre su cabeza y su pecho. Dick se enjabona las manos y los saca a ambos del agua antes de que empieza a lavarlo. Tim se queja un poco cuando el aire frío golpea su piel, pero tan pronto como las manos de Dick comienzan a moverse sobre él, se calma. Trabaja profesionalmente, sin pensar en nada más que en limpiar la piel de Tim, y ciertamente no piensa en qué es exactamente lo que está lavando cuando sus manos se hunden entre las piernas de Tim.

"M legra tar cansado", murmura Tim, bajo y todo junto, que Dick no lo habría entendido en absoluto si su oreja no hubiera estado tan cerca de la boca de Tim. Él está bastante seguro de que eso no debería haberlo escuchado en absoluto.Él deja escapar una risa de sorpresa a lo largo del cabello de Tim. Eso es ... eso es algo que tendrá que pensar un poco. Darle un poco de consideración.

Él enjuaga a Tim rápidamente y logra sacarlos de la ducha sin mayor destrucciones. Tim, literalmente, se está quedando dormido sobre sus pies mientras Dick los seca, pasando la toalla sobre la cabeza de Tim por si acaso. Dick lo lleva a la cama y lo mete debajo de las sábanas, con el rostro relajado y las pestañas oscuras y curvas en las mejillas. Aleja el cabello húmedo de la frente de Tim, pensando distraídamente en lo desordenado que se va a ver en la mañana.

"Puedes quedarte aquí." ofrece Tim en voz baja, girándose un poco hacia la mano de Dick.

No es la mejor idea. No es la noche, para meterse en la cama con su hermanito muy desnudo. Ahí hay una oportunidad, muy grande para que Dick sepa realmente qué hacer con ella todavía.

"Tengo que regresar, en realidad." dice en su lugar, a pesar de que va a ser un viaje miserable. "Solo quería chequear que estuvieras bien."

Tim asiente, apenas, y Dick lo observa mientras se duerme, su respiración es profunda y pareja. Se agacha antes de poder decir algo, y presiona sus labios contra los de Tim en un suave beso robado.

Luego regresa al baño para recuperar su ropa, ya planeando cómo va a atraer a Tim para que lo visite en Nueva York. Para que pueda llenarlo de comida chatarra y tal vez, si no se acobarda, probar las aguas un poco.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**(PD: Pueden encontrarme en Wattpad también. Ahí estoy al día ya que es más fácil publicar u.u)**


End file.
